


Sebastian's Punishment

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Ficlet, Idiot Jar, M/M, Oneshot, Swearing, expensive, one chapter, £7000 suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sebastian accidentally damages a £7,000 suit, Jim decides to try a new tactic: the Idiot Jar. Every time Sebastian says something Jim deems stupid, Jim decides how much Sebastian has to pay for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Something cute inspired by starters from the-detectives-blogger.tumblr.com

"Sebastian!" Jim bellowed from his bedroom. "Get your sorry arse in here right now!"

The sniper sighed, getting to his feet and heading for the bedroom. He had known this was coming. Earlier that day he'd managed to stain one of Jim's McQueen suits. He'd tried to wash out the stain, but he'd ended up bleaching it. He had no idea how to handle Jim's expensive suits and he'd managed to ruin this one completely. The formerly black suit was now mottled with white patches and was irreparable. 

"Care to explain what happened to my suit?" Jim demanded, his tone firm and cold.

"It was an accident, Jim. I....I'm sorry...." Sebastian muttered, head lowered. 

"Sorry? You're sorry? This was a £7,000 suit and you think 'I'm sorry' is going to make us even?!" Jim snapped. "No. You're going to fix this. You are going to be punished beyond belief for this suit. You're just lucky it wasn't Westwood."

Jim turned away then, deciding what to do with his suit. Sebastian left the room, heading for the basement to clean his guns. That always helped him think and clear his mind. Jim never understood why it made him happy or relaxed, but Sebastian enjoyed it. He just hoped now that his punishment wasn't too bad. Jim could be downright vicious when he wanted to be.

Sebastian was a bit tense for the next couple of weeks, waiting for Jim to make his move. But everything seemed normal. Jim continued doing his work, just assigning jobs to Sebastian when needed. Nothing changed between them and frankly, it set Sebastian on edge. Jim never just forgot punishments. This had to be something big, something that required planning. And as much as Sebastian had been through, it was only Jim and his punishments that truly terrified him. That is, until Sebastian walked in from work one day to find a jar labeled "Idiot Jar" on the counter with a slit in the jar lid. 

"Jim? What's this?" he asked, picking up the jar and turning to where Jim was seated on the sofa with the laptop seated on his legs. 

"An Idiot Jar. Can't you read?" Jim commented, not even looking over. "Each time that you say or do something stupid, which is often enough, you will place one quid in the jar. Or more, if I decide that what you've said or done is worth more than that. Since you decided to make such a stupid comment when you ruined my suit. We'll see how long you last before the jar is filled. Oh, yes. And I'll be punishing you more severely later. A more....physical punishment, so you won't forget not to touch my suits."

Sebastian chuckled a bit and nodded. "Yeah, all right. I'll go along with this," he agreed. "So what, are we starting now? Or do I need to pay up for the week or some shit?"

Jim rolled his eyes. "Now you'll have to pay for that comment as well. Of course you'll have to pay for previous comments. Everything from the day you damaged my suit to that comment you just made. Which totals to.......£127."

"What?! No way I owe that much," Sebastian argued. "I'll put in a few quid, but not that much."

"You'll pay all f what I say or your punishment will worsen. The physical punishment you receive will worsen the more you refuse to pay what I've decided. But, if you behave yourself, keep from making stupid comments or doing stupid things, and pay when you're told in the amount you're told, then I will give you a kinder punishment. Understood?" Jim warned him, raising a brow and glancing at the man. "Now, put my jar back and we'll see how you do."

Sebastian sighed, but decided to go along with it, putting the £127 in the jar and walking off to clean his guns again. He continued to pay whenever Jim told him, deciding it was better than a worsening punishment. Jim let him keep paying for the next few months, enjoying the new power he had over the man. Of course, he already had power of Sebastian. But this was different. But after about three months, he finally approached Sebastian about the punishment.

"Are you ready, Tiger?" he purred into the man's ear. "C'mere. It's time for your punishment."

Sebastian bit his lower lip, but stood and turned towards Jim. "Yes, sir," he murmured. Better to obey than struggle and make it worse. Jim grinned and led Sebastian to the sofa, sitting him down and grabbing a riding crop. He took Sebastian's hand and pulled it closer, then smacked the blonde's wrist with it a few times. 

"There. That's it. Oh, and you'll be paying for a new suit with the money you've been putting in the Idiot Jar. I'll dispose of it once you've paid off my suit," Jim told him, putting the riding crop away and sitting back down on the sofa.

"Wait.....what? That's it?" Sebastian asked in confusion. He'd been prepared for so much worse. 

"Yes. Why, did you want more?" Jim asked, raising a brow.

"No, sir," the sniper was quick to respond. He smiled, kissing Jim's cheek. "Thank you. I'll pay off your suit, I swear."

"Good boy. I know you will," Jim praised, getting back to his work. Sebastian could relax now and did, just flipping through channels on the telly as he cuddled a bit with Jim.


End file.
